


Mercredi:13h43 Prince Charmant

by andromourir



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromourir/pseuds/andromourir
Summary: I can’t have my heart break again.





	Mercredi:13h43 Prince Charmant

Lucas was tired. He was tired of hiding himself, of the nagging from his friends to like Chloe, Chloe herself, of his parents, Lisa and Mika’s distance, of Manon’s persistent questions, of Eliott and his stupid games. 

When the clock had struck 13:10, he figured Eliott might have been late coming from home or from another class. Maybe he had to talk to a teacher or was stopping by his locker to get something or talk to friends.

13:25. Something was wrong. Eliott wouldn’t deliberately plan a hangout like this just to leave him in the dark, right? But he waited, thinking that Eliott was probably coming from his house. Eliott will be here. He isn’t a bad person, is the line the Lucas kept repeating to himself.

It was 45 minutes after their plan to meet, and there was still no sign of the older boy, Lucas was done. He could feel the humiliation building up inside of him. Not the kind that makes you want to scream, but the kind that makes you want to cry and just lay down in bed and never see the world again. 

The girl squad entered the room and started talking, but Lucas couldn’t hear a word they said. When Emma leaned down next to him, he gave her the best smile he could muster, which apparently didn’t work based on the look on her face. 

He needed to get out there and unable to quickly make an excuse, he just told the girls that he needed to leave. Without realizing it, Manon was following him. God the conversation he had continued dreading since she first saw him with Eliott. Lucas mentally rolled his eyes when she caught up to him and started bombarding him. Realizing the Manon was not going to let go of the conversation, he tried to look for an excuse to be done with the discussion. There was one chance that he had, and he was risking his entire identity. 

“Chloe!’

When he mentioned that he was free on Friday - one day after valentines day, he reminded himself - Lucas could tell that Chloe was relieved and when she kissed him, he forced himself to bury the part of him that screamed to get the fuck away. He was good at pretending. Lucas could make himself fall in love with her. Maybe not, but at least he would have his reputation, and he could learn to tolerate the girl and be content. 

_I can’t have my heart break again._


End file.
